1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic lighting control system, and more particularly, to an automatic lighting control system which is capable of predicting a movement route of a resident in a complex building and automatically controlling lighting located in the movement route.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, complex buildings (such as apartments, villas, efficiency apartments, venture towers, etc.) have lamps, such as incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps, LED lamps and the like, installed in underground parking lots, around sidewalks leading to entrance doors of the complex buildings, or in even corridors in the complex buildings.
Among these lamps, as lamps installed in underground parking lots and around sidewalks keep their luminance constant, intelligent lamp control models have been developed to reduce power consumption of such lamps.
One of existing models is to provide a sensor and a controller for each of lamps installed in an underground parking lot wherein the sensor senses a resident who passes through a place where a corresponding lamp is installed and the controller temporarily increases luminance of the lamp.
However, the lamp having such a sensor and a controller has problems that it is considerably expensive, which may result in inefficiency in terms of cost when many lamps are installed in a wide place such as the underground parking lot, and it is operated based on the sensor, which may result in its frequent malfunction.
In addition, another conventional lamp control model for reduction of power consumption is that a controller for controlling a plurality of lamps installed in an underground parking lot detects motion through an image obtained through a camera and controls a particular lamp corresponding to a position of a person or vehicle.
These conventional models take considerable time to perform a procedure from calculation for real time motion detection through an image obtained through a camera to lamp control after motion check through the calculation, which may result in difficulty in lamp control in immediate response to motion of a person or vehicle. Accordingly, these conventional models have problems of decreased efficiency due to frequent lamp adjustment after the person or vehicle passed by and increased risk of accident due to improper response of lamps.